


Timing

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Red Streaks and Bylines [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5743717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and Iris can never get the timing right for a relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timing

**Timing**

**Characters:** Barry/Iris

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** Barry and Iris can never get the timing right for a relationship.

**Word Count:** 758

When Barry got the text from Iris saying she wanted to meet him at Jitters before work the next morning, he was more than a little concerned. It wasn’t like her to ask him to meet her somewhere when all she had to do was come home to see him.

Iris had been keeping her distance since he and Patty started dating. That bothered Barry more than he would let anyone know because it didn’t matter who he dated; Iris was the one he loved deep in his soul. When she was hurting, so was he.

Barry walked in and smiled when he saw Iris. She was dressed in jeans and a sweater in the middle of a work day. He approached the table and sat down.

“Iris, why are you dressed like that?” Barry arched his eyebrow. “Did you get fired?”

“No. I’m taking a snow day and so are you.” Iris grinned mischievously.

“We don’t get snow days. We’re adults.” Barry looked at the chair next to her and saw the ice skates. “You want me to call in sick so we can go ice skating. I don’t know.”

“Please.” Iris gave him sad puppy eyes and a slight pout.

Barry sighed and pulled out his phone. “Hi. This is Barry Allen. I’m not feeling well. I’m going to stay home.” Barry looked up at Iris. “Thanks. See you tomorrow.” Barry hung up the phone. “Did you bring the thick socks for the skates too?”

“Yes!” Iris smiled. She stood up and picked up her coat. “I made arrangements for the ice rink to be open all day for us. I promised the owner that I would write a piece on ice skating and mention his place.”

Barry picked up the skates and followed her to the car. “I haven’t been skating in so long I bet I fall on my ass.”

“You always fell on your ass at least once every time Dad took us skating. ”Iris teased. “Get in.”

They rode to the ice rink and went inside. The ice was empty except for the Zamboni. All of the early morning skaters were packing up to leave.

Barry put on his skates and watched as Iris put on hers. “I feel like we are going to get caught by Joe and grounded for ditching school.”

“Stop worrying and come on!” Iris got on to the ice and started to skate around the rink.

Barry grinned and got on the ice. He caught up with her and took her hand. He was surprised when she gave his hand a squeeze.

They completed three times around the rink in silence before Iris let go of his hand and went to sit down. Barry frowned and followed her.

“Are you going to tell me what’s going on with you?” Barry asked as he sat beside her on the bench.

“It’s nothing.” Iris shook her head and checked the laces on her skates.

“It’s something. Tell me.” Barry took her hands away from her skates and held them. “What is it?”

“It’s silly.” Iris shook her head.

“You want to tell me or we wouldn’t be here.” Barry sighed. “Did I do something to upset you?”

“No.” Iris sighed. “I miss you. I miss us.”

Barry nodded. “Oh!”

“I told you it was silly.” Iris pulled her hands away and started to get up.

Barry stopped her. “I miss you too.”

Iris took a chance. She leaned over and kissed him.

Barry responded by wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. He couldn’t believe how good it felt to kiss her.

They were both breathless at the end of the kiss.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that you’re with Patty.” Iris bit her lip and turned away.

“We have lousy timing, don’t we?” Barry sighed. “You were with Eddie when I told you that I loved you and now I’m with Patty and you …”

“Love you?” Iris turned back. “I never stopped loving you Barry. That wasn’t the problem. The problem was that we were never ready at the same time. We still aren’t.”

Barry took her face in his hands. He looked in her eyes. “No one can every replace you in my heart. Do you understand?”

“Yeah, I think so.” Iris blinked away a tear.

Barry kissed her with his whole heart. He just wanted her to know that he loved her. Iris melted into him. They just sat on that cold hard bench wrapped in each other’s arms for a while.

            

 


End file.
